Natural Born Killer
by Yari Laufeyson
Summary: Lucy una chica introvertida esta pasando los mejores momentos de su vida al lado de sus mejores amigos en el pueblo de Arbres, donde se han estado dando extraños asesinatos y las autoridades sospechan de que sea mas de un asesino. Lucy no esta preparada para que su vida de un cambio total cuando conozca a una persona muy peculiar o debería decir ente. Mi primera historia, pasen.
1. Sipnosis

En el pequeño y hermoso pueblo de Arbres se han estado dando extraños casos de asesinato hacia los turistas y personas del lugar, la policía hace su mayor esfuerzo para encontrar al culpable o culpables pues parece que son más de uno.

Lucy una chica amante de la fotografía y su mejor amigo y enamorado Jimmy, son amigos desde hace unos años cuando ella entro a trabajar al restaurante del papa de Jimmy y este la entrevisto para el trabajo y coincidieron mucho en sus gustos y se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

La vida de Lucy siempre ha sido bastante rutinaria hasta que un día fue al bosque a tomar algunas fotografías para el proyecto que tenía en mente sobre la naturaleza sin embargo, nunca se imagino que ese día iba a cambiar su vida para siempre de la forma más extraña por un ser al cual ella conocía muy bien pues había oído hablar de él pero que hasta el momento ella creía era ficticio.


	2. Disappearing Boy

Otro día normal en la vida de Lucy, siempre era lo mismo solo que hoy al final del trabajo podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo Jimmy ya que este había ido a visitar a su abuelo que vivía en Londres, el lugar donde Lucy siempre había soñado visitar algún dia aunque Arbres era un lugar bastante lluvioso y frio al igual que Londres para ella no era lo mismo pues Londres era una ciudad preciosa comparada con Arbres que por donde ella volviera a ver solo podía ver arboles.

En fin ella esperaba pacientemente a verse con Jimmy para que este le contara todo sobre su viaje ya que siempre que el visitaba a su abuelo a petición de ella siempre le contaba todo lo que había hecho.

-Pov Lucy-

Eran las 7:30 a.m. cuando me levante era momento de arreglarme para ir a trabajar ya que entraba a las 9:00 a.m. en fin, me dispuse a bañarme, arreglarme y hacer mi desayuno, para empezar el día puse algo de música para motivarme que mejor que empezar el día oyendo a Avenged Sevenfold, mi banda favorita, después me dispuse a arreglarme , me peine, me puse un pantalón ajustado, converse y una blusa de Pantera, pues me encantaba esa banda y hoy me vería con Jimmy después del trabajo.

Me termine el desayuno y salí de casa para llegar a mi trabajo ya que eran las 8:20 "wao como pasa el tiempo" pensé, fui a la parada de buses pues era largo el trayecto hacia el restaurante y ahora me da mucho más miedo pues dicen que anda un asesino suelto por ahí.

Llegue sana y salva al restaurante hahaha y llegue 15 min antes así que llegue abrí mi casillero para sacar el delantal y la libreta y dejar mis cosas personales en el camino me tope con el Sr. Wilson quien me saludo muy alegre pues él era como un padre para mí ya que al ser la mejor amiga de su hijo se acostumbro a verme en su casa y me trataba como una hija. Me dijo que Jimmy iba a estarme esperando cuando terminara de trabajar para ir al parque.

Cuando estaba en el cuarto de casilleros vi que Hayley también había llegado temprano al parecer.

-Hola Lucy ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Oh! Hola Hayley muy bien ¿y tú que tal?

-Bien, oye amiga ¿has oído hablar sobre los asesinatos en el pueblo?

-Si de hecho he tomado la decisión de viajar en bus por mi seguridad

-Pues yo no es que viva tan largo pero creo que haré lo mismo no quiero que me ataquen o algo.

-No digas tonterías Hayley nada te va a pasar, ya lo veras.

-Hahaha eso me anima mucho Lu.

-De nada, hahaha.

Después de mi conversación con Hayley fui a atender a los clientes que ya estaban entrando al restaurante para desayunar, entre otras cosas, y después llego Hayley también.

El dia se me había hecho eterno pues por más que viera el reloj de la pared parecía que este había dejado de funcionar y no se movía y yo ya estaba desesperada por salir y ver a mi amigo.

Al fin había llegado la hora de salida por lo que fui al casillero a guardar mi uniforme y sacar mi mochila para ir a ver a Jimmy. Cuando salí del restaurante en efecto ahí estaba Jimmy esperando por mí y cuando me vio corrí hacia él y lo salude con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la verdad me había hecho mucha falta.

-Hey Lucy tanto te hice falta debería de irme más seguido para que siempre me saludes así.

-Hahaha no te creas tan indispensable es solo que si te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho pequeña, hasta te traje un regalo de Londres ¿sabes?

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?

-Tranquila, tranquila vamos al parque y te lo doy.

-¿Traes tu auto o llegaste en motocicleta?

-Si traje mi auto ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que quería decirte que si podemos ir a dejar a Hayley a su casa yo después te cuento porque.

-Pues está bien no hay problema.

-Genial, mira ahí viene voy a decirle.

Fui a avisarle a Hayley y esta acepto ya que no tenía dinero para el bus y le venía de maravilla el aventón, después Jimmy y yo nos fuimos directo al gran parque de Arbres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno ese es primer capitulo de mi historia se aceptan consejos, criticas, amenazas y/o latigazos D: , ya que soy nueva en esto y es mi primera historia espero que me tengan paciencia y por favor si lo leen dejen review para saber si voy bien o definitivamente dejarlo. Grazie ai miei lettori/ gracias a mis lectores :)**


End file.
